Twigames: Hunger Games and Twilight
by Newmoon23
Summary: Sometimes you just have to go against your friends for your own safety. Bella and Katniss learned that the hard way. Here's part one of the Twigames series, I had fun rewriting these two movies. Some times when the odds are in your favor, just know that sometimes it is never up to you...


Sometimes you just need to go against your friends for your own safety...

Hello I'm Katniss. Normally, I don't like narrating but I guess for this thing I will. So here I am at home in Panem. It's kind of quiet here... you could say. Every once in a while there's these things going on called The Hunger Games. And fancy that, it's the name of the original story I'm in. So I get Prim, and we decide to run away from this place so we don't have to participate in this tragic event. Why play one sport where only one comes out alive? Don't worry we told our mother we were leaving. Peeta and Gale decided to tag along with us... (Hooray...) we are on our way to Forks, Washington. There's said to vampires and werewolves there. I don't care... maybe I'll meet them. Prim needs a few friends. Yeah she has Rue, but sometimes I don't think one friend is enough. I never did realize that the world would soon end someday. I think it won't. But that's my opinion not yours. Anyway, we're on the train in a very comfortable passenger booth. Gale says,'' Why did you let us come along?" I replied,'' Because they'll need guy tributes too. And Effie Trinket seems really... creepy.'' Peeta says fooling around,'' She's not the only one.'' I said,'' Shut up.'' Twelve hours later we were in Forks. We got off the train and out of the station. I already knew someone was waiting for us.

Hey I'm Bella I guess Katniss and I are taking turns narrating. I think its cool. And like all new people that come here, Alice is first to offer a tour. Rosalie seems to not like them at first but she does seem to like the attitude of this girl named Glimmer. Who knew? Anyways, I watched Prim and Renesme talking. I smiled well, tried to. Peeta and Gale both try to get a hold of Katniss's hands, she punched Gale, and slapped Peeta. Emmet says,'' She's a bad ass. Cool.'' Katniss says,'' Thanks?" Carlisle said,'' Katniss. Why don't you and your friends look for a house? We'll meet up with you guys later.'' Alice said,'' Or anytime really.'' Jasper replied,'' I think you mean at any given moment.'' They left, FoxFace claims,'' I think the Cullens are nice.''

Well, it was nice meeting Bella and the others. So we all split up. Prim and I bought a cute little town house. Glimmer and FoxFace seem to stick together. When we were all in our houses, I was in the living room. Someone knocked on the door I answered Prim was behind me. There was a girl that looked 17 and had long light brown/red hair. She wore a pink hoodie and she had a gray and pink t-shirt underneath and had blue jeans and white sneakers on. From what I saw she seemed nice. She says,'' Hi I'm Jessica, welcome to Forks.'' I replied,'' I'm Katniss, and this is my little sister Prim.'' Jessica says,'' Nice to meet you.'' Jessica checks the time and says,'' Uh oh my parents will kill me... I gotta go see you soon.'' After she leaves I shut the door and go back to watching TV. And Prim goes upstairs.

Well, I'm sure Katniss and the others are settling in nicely. Suddenly, there's a clash of thunder and lightning. We went outside. Rosalie says,'' What's going on? It wasn't supposed to rain today...'' Esme responded,'' I'm sure we all had the same thought... Alice, what's your answer?" Alice said,'' Jane is here. With Felix.'' Jane and Felix were standing in front of us. Emmet muttered,'' Way to bring up a storm...'' Jane said,'' Enough.'' Emmet cleared his throat not caring. Carlisle says,'' What do you want?" Jane said,'' Not what I want it's what I need.'' I replied,'' Well, don't be a bitch about it. Tell us what you need to say.'' Edward says,'' I'm sure it isn't that important.'' Jane said,'' Your new friends Katniss and her human group... kill them. If they're not dead in 4 days you will be or we'll kill them ourselves.'' Rosalie asks,'' Why?" Jane says,'' Answers now... questions later.'' They disappear. I said,'' Great.'' Esme said,'' Don't worry.'' Alice says,'' Rosalie and I will go tell Katniss the news.'' I replied,'' I'll go with you guys.'' Carlisle replies,'' Good.'' Alice, Rosalie, and I left.

Well I'm still at home with Prim she came out of her room. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie showed up... they didn't look happy they looked sad and worried. Alice says,'' Bad news..'' I answered,'' Let's hear it.'' Bella says,'' The Vultori wants us to kill you... and the others.'' I asked,'' Why!?" Rosalie replied,'' Try not to yell... and because, they think you'll tell the world that the us and the other members of our family are vampires.'' Prim claims,'' We'd never do that.'' Alice says,'' I know... but what needs to be done has to be done.'' I was shocked I sat down. I said,'' We can start the war tomorrow...'' Rosalie said,'' Sorry about the news guys.'' Prim said,'' No problem...'' They left.

Had to interrupt so here's a who's against who?

Esme vs FoxFace

Rosalie vs Glimmer

Prim vs Renesme

Carlisle vs Peeta

Gale vs Jasper

Edward vs Thresh

Rue vs Alice

Bella vs Katniss

Alright well, here we are at the day of tomorrow. Yesterday was the day we told Katniss about this. Here we all are in the woods. ( Here's my plan... Renesme and I have decided to pretend to kill Katniss and Prim. ) So it's a win, win situation. The battle starts. FoxFace, Glimmer, Peeta, Gale, Thresh, and Rue are all dead. It didn't seem to take long... Rosalie hated to kill her new friend. Glimmer learned how to be as much of a bitch as Rosalie was. So, Prim and Katniss pretended to die and Jane and Felix came. Jane says,'' Congratulations. You listened and killed them all on day one.'' She left, Emmet said,'' What a bitch.'' Katniss and Prim woke up, Katniss says,'' Good plan you guys.'' Prim says,'' I'm going home.'' Katniss said,'' Be careful.'' Prim said,'' Don't worry!" After she left, Katniss and I found Jessica downtown. Jessica says,'' Oh my god. Where the hell were you guys?" I replied,'' Battling... where's Matt, Eric, and our other friend?" Jessica replied,'' Matt and Eric are in College somewhere far away and she moved to somewhere else which I forgot the name of.'' I said,'' Well, gee two dumb asses in College...'' Jessica laughed, Katniss asked,'' Do you guys fool around all the time?"

I am standing there listening to Bella and Jessica and I say,'' Alright well, you guys want to walk over the bridge?" Jessica says,'' Sure.'' So we do. Then on the river bank close to the bridge, we saw something long and thick covered up. And no, I am not a pervert... anyway we walk over and Jessica take the cover off. And she screamed. I asked,'' What's wrong?" Jessica says,'' I think you'll know who this is...'' I looked and said,'' Holy fuck!? It's Prim!?" I started to tear up. Prim was stabbed and her arms had been cut, her leg seemed bit and her stomach looked twisted. Someone killed her but who? While I was crying, Bella read a note that said,'' We warned you.'' And she threw it away. Jessica ran home in frantic shock. I said,'' Alright. I'll do anything to be with my sister again.'' We left the body. It'd be best to leave a soul where it died.

I'm walking with Katniss to my house and Carlisle says,'' What's the matter?" Katniss replied,'' Someone killed Prim.'' Alice said,'' Oh no, I'm so sorry.'' Katniss replied,'' It's fine. I need to go home.'' She left. Suddenly, 40 minutes later, Katniss screamed. And then there was silence. We all went outside and found Katniss dead... she was attacked by something. We saw someone leave it was Victoria?! Alice claimed,'' Victoria did this.'' Carlisle says,'' Emmet, Jasper, dig a grave Rosalie and Bella... make a headstone.'' So we did here's what it said:

Katniss Everdeen

Age 16

"May the odds ever be in your favor.''

We filled the grave with Katniss and the dirt that was dug out. We went inside our home and inside I was mad. Edward says,'' We need to find out how Victoria figured out the plan we had to keep them alive.'' I said,'' Yeah, and kill Victoria along with it.'' Alice says,'' Somehow someway we'll figure it out. But for now everything needs to rest in peace.'' Emmet claims,'' I don't know about that.'' I said,'' Well, we can all agree on one thing...'' Carlisle asks,'' What is that?" I replied,'' That Victoria is a fucking bitch.'' They nodded and we thought of one plan that will get rid of Victoria for sure.

"We should all realize that when the odds are ever in our favor, we should know that sometimes... it's never our decision.''

The End... of Part One.

Part 2 preview: Hello, it's me Katniss. Yes, I'm back and ready for action. Don't you think it's awesome that I'm back? Anyways, I knew who killed me and now she's standing right in front of me...


End file.
